¡No soy un objeto!
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: —Quédate con él, te lo regalo —repuso, empujándolo hacia Marinette. /Luka no era un objeto. Pero Chloé quería que fuera de ella.


**Yo creyendo que me iban a tirar arena, piedras, cascotes por el Lukloe y no fue así ¡Qué bueno! ;D ¡Las estoy llevando por el lado oscuro! XD**

 **Todos hablando con el Lukanette y el Lugami y yo vengo con esto...**

 **Si al menos una persona [¿Yo? (?) ] que le guste esta pareja seguiré escribiendo...**

 **PD: "The reviewer" Esto salió de la vez que a Luka (cuando recien salio a la luz jejeje) lo estaba shippeando con todo lo que caminaba (¿A quién engaño? Hasta también lo shippeaba con una piedra :v )**

 **Solo que ahora me dieron ganas de escribir one-shot sobre estos dos.**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

Cuando se dio cuenta, sus manos habían adquirido el último CD de Jagged Stone; Sus mejillas enrojecieron por el hecho de darse cuenta el motivo por el que compro.

No es que ella lo quería, pero si conocía alguien de que sí. Y no era Adrien, mucho menos Marinette. Era Luka. Pensó en él, cuando se metió en la tienda y lo compró. Pensaba en él, mientras caminaba por las calles y pensaba en él mientras se dirigía a su casa.

Varias veces intentó darse la vuelta. Después de todo, Luka ya podría haber conseguido uno al ser un gran fan de Jagged.

Sin embargo sus pies se guían yéndose hacia allí porque quería que fuera feliz.

Esperaba que le dé las gracias por un gesto que ella simularía que lo hizo de paso.

Pero, ¿Por qué querría aceptar el de ella? ¿Y qué excusa le daría cuando se lo entregara? ¿Te odio tanto, que te hago un regalo de lo que te gusta?

¡No, por supuesto que no! ¡Era ridículo!

No obstante, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la imagen que se llevaba a cabo enfrente de ella.

Luka y Marinette juntos.

La panadera con las mejillas rojas y entregándole un CD. Por lo que pudo notar al acercarse mucho más a la escena, claro, ocultándose en el proceso.

—¿De verdad me lo estás regalando?

—Me regalaste la púa, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Chloé hizo una mueca de desagrado para simular la indignación al oír que Luka le había regalado algo.

—Eso no vale nada ¿Pero, esto? ¡Es el último CD Jagged Stone, autografiado! ¿Marinette, estas segura?

—Jagged me dio varios, no es nada.

—Gracias Marinette, eres asombrosa.

La rubia pudo notar como Marinette se sonrojaba y sonreía ante ese halago. Chloé apretó sus dientes, sus dedos presionando la caja que contenía el CD. ¡Tenía muchas ganas de arrojarlo al rio Sena! ¡Arrojar a Marinette también!

Pero, bien sabía que lo hacía. Luka la iba a salvar ¡Como lo odiaba!

¡A él lo iba arrojar! Su mente chillaba mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban ¡Se sentía tan idiota! ¡Esto no valía nada, no importa cuánto le había costa!

—Igual esto es demasiado, te regalare algo ¿Quieres que te invite a comer?

—No, no —ella negaba. Para la rubia tan modestamente que le causaban nauseas -No es necesario.

—Quizás quieras...

—A Luka —Intervino Chloé tomándolo del brazo— Quédate con él, te lo regalo -repuso, empujándolo hacia Marinette.

Los dos quedaron pasmados por su llegada y mucho por la acción realizada. Los individuos quedaron con los pechos pegados entre sí.

Chloé los miraba altivamente.

—¿No es lo que quieres, Marinette? —Preguntó sin esperar respuesta— Soy muy generosa —se alabó a si misma— Ahora es tuyo.

Esas palabras lastimaron su propio corazón. ¡Se sentía tan tonta!

Esbozó una sonrisa y dio pasos rápidos alejándose del lugar. Los dos mirando la escena pasmados y colorados por la distancia que ahora lo separaban.

Mientras Chloé se iba de ahí, sentía como sus ojos ardían, veía el CD que llevaba sus manos y peor se sentía.

¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!

Se insultaba a si misma ¿Por qué no podía tratarlo como Adrien? Expresarle cuanto lo quería sin tener nada de vergüenza. Lo único que salían de su boca cada vez que veía a Luka eran insultos, odio profesaba.

Cuando la realidad no era tan así. Dejó de serlo, ¿Cuándo dejo de ser así? ¿Casi desde el principio?

En eso unas pisadas fuertes se escuchan hacia su dirección.

—¡No soy un objeto! —Exclamó el guitarrista tironeando su brazo y obligándole a que lo mire— ¿Qué crees que estás diciendo? ¡No soy de tu propiedad, niña rica!

Ella no dijo nada, solo bajó la mirada. ¡Iba a llorar! ¡No podía llorar! ¡Se le iba a correr el maquillaje!

Todo este asunto, la estaba poniendo mal.

—¿Qué es esto? —Cuestionó y ella sintió como algo era separado de sus dedos ¡No, no, no!— ¿Un CD de Jagged? ¿Te gusta?

—¡Dámelo, es mío! —gritó ella, tratándose de quitárselo, ella solo pudo sentir que su agarre se apretaba.

No lo quería de vuelta, pero definitivamente no quería que Luka lo tenga.

—¿Por qué tienes algo así? —preguntó.

Ella no respondió. Apretó sus labios y su cara se enrojeció, de nuevo bajó la mirada.

—Hey mírame, rubia —y cuando con sus dedos índices, le alzó el mentón.

No se esperó verla tan vulnerable. Sus ojos opacos y sus mejillas enrojecidas.

—Suéltame, idiota.

Y ahí iba otra vez.

—¿Me lo ibas a dar? —conjeturó, sorprendiéndose el mismo por eso.

Ella se enrojeció con más fuerza y a él no le cabe duda.

—¡Devuélvemelo! —Exclamó aun luchando— ¡Es mío!

—Pero me lo ibas a regalar.

—¡No! —mintió.

Pero unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

—Te ves como un mapache —dijo, aunque realmente no se veía así.

—¡Cállate! —Espetó— ¡Déjame ir!

—¿Me lo ibas a regalar?

—¿Por qué sigues preguntando eso? ¡Qué importa! —desviando la mirada, viendo su muñeca aprisionada por esas manos, posándola en sus uñas negras— La panadera ya te regalo uno y encima autografiado ¿Que importa este?

—Porque sería un regalo tuyo.

Ella alzó la vista observadla sorprendida.

—Me odias —escupió— ¿Para qué lo quieres? ¿Burlarte de mí? —Se contestó ella misma— Por supuesto, me odias.

—No lo hago, realmente.

—Me lo has dicho mil veces.

—¡Bueno, tu también! —objetó.

—¡Qué bien, es mutuo! —con falsa alegría.

Se hizo un silencio. Luka la soltó creyendo que no iba a escapar. No lo hizo.

—¿Para qué me seguiste? —Interrogó— Dejaste a la...—en tono de burla—... Asombrosa Marinette por mí. ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

—¿Te digo otra cosa que no tiene sentido?

—¿Que quieras ese CD cuando tienes uno autografiado? Dejando de lado que viene de la panadera, es muy sencillo darse cuenta cual tiene...

Pero sus palabras soberbias fueron interrumpidas cuando Luka hablo.

—Que te amé.

Ella rió falsamente.

—No digas estupideces —dijo, estaba colorada. Creyendo que podría ser verdad.

No porque crea que nadie la puede amar. Es justamente porque él no podía amarla ¡La odiaba! Debía ser una estúpida apuesta, broma o...

—Ya te regale a Marinette, vete con ella —gruñó— No estoy para tus bromas. ¡No iba a jugar ese juego con él!

—¡No soy un objeto! —repitió y volvió a tomarla de la muñeca. Al escuchar eso.

—Deberías —forcejeando.

Porque si lo fuera, podía quererlo, abrazarlo como hacía con Abracitos, cuantas veces quiera, cuando quiera.

Pero si era una persona todo se reducía y con Luka... no había posibilidad.

—No soy tuyo —espetó.

Exacto, aunque Chloé quería que fuera de ella...

—Pero podría... —añadió, su sonrisa era torcida.

Entretanto, los ojos azules oscuros de la rubia se conectaron con los claros azules de Luka, el mismo que odiaba a la histérica, caprichosa, egoísta, arrogante, manipuladora que era Chloé...

Y podía seguir... La odiaba, pero esas mentiras dicha por vergüenza, esos gestos (Como darle el CD de Jagged) que raramente se veían, pero eran sinceros hacia él o hacia los demás.

Le hacía ver más allá de todos los que más ven.

Le habían hecho llegar amarla.


End file.
